


We belong only to each other

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Kang Taehyun, Beomgyu spoils taehyun, Fluff, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Possessive Choi Beomgyu, Possessive Kang Taehyun, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sasaeng Fan(s), Smart Choi Beomgyu, Stalking, Sweet Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nothing really, just beomgyu and Taehyun being protective boyfriends and loving each other.And also a saesang trainee but he get’s dealt with.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	We belong only to each other

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!
> 
> TW// staking , touching (?) nothing happens i promise just some random guy touching Taehyun’s waist

Taehyun was known for being cold and collected. Always the smart cautious one. So it always comes to a surprise to people when they learn that he’s possessive. It wasn’t that he was always possessive but when it was related o people that he cares about, he can be very protective.

There was someone apart from objects and food that he was also extremely possessive over. Not in a burdening or over bearing way, more so in the protective puppy. 

Sometimes you could say that the only reason Beomgyu hadn’t gotten into serious trouble was because of Taehyun protecting him. 

“Hyung,” Taehyun whined, his eyebrows furrowed his eyebrows and glared slightly at the trainee that walked out the room. “The trainee was talking to you for so long and even looked at you inappropriately.”

“He was only asking me about how to improve on their Blue Hour choreography that they have to perform for their evaluation,” Beomgyu pouted as he explained. 

“But the help in training wasn’t really needed. Didn’t you notice that he already knew but was checking you out and using it as a chance to get closer to you?” Taehyun asked, his arms flapping around wildly, trying to get his point across.

“Hyunnie... do you really think Beomgyu hyung is that dumb?” Kai askedas he sipped his coffee. 

“You know it’s not that Kai,” Taehyun frowned. “You know Beomgyu hyung, he’s too naive and innocent, sometimes he doesn’t understand the other person’s real intentions.”

Kai silently sighed and giggled lightly as Beomgyu turned an glared at him. Taehyun missing the interaction completely, too busy glaring and thinking of how to deal with the previous trainee. 

“What’s going on?” Soobin asked as he entered the practise room. 

“Nothing just the usual Taehyun being possessive and kinda dense.”

“Oh shut up Kai, you’d dumber than me!”

“Now now, calm down kids,” Yeonjun said, showing a lollipop into Taehyun’s mouth. 

Taehyun just crossed his arms and sat down silently sulking. 

“So tell me,” Soobin sat down and chugged a bottle of water. “What triggered Taehyun’s possessive side today?”

“Nothing really, you know how Beomgyu hyung is really popular amongst the trainees?” Kai started to explain. “Well this one guy came up to him to ask about Beomgyu’s opinion on his cover of Blue Hour.” 

Taehyun silently sat on the ground, letting Beomgyu rest his head on his lap as he played a game on his phone. 

“And that’s normal isn’t it?” Soobin raised his eyebrow confused as he munched into his sandwich. 

“But the trainee was trying to be so suggestive and flirty and checking him out. He even asked him out for dinner,”Taehyun said, his voice lowering in anger. 

“But that’s jus-“ 

“Hyung it’s fine, just drop it,” Beomgyu laughed lightly. Putting his phone down. “I’ll just stop interacting so much with the trainees. Pus it wasn’t like I cared much about them anyways. 

“You’re letting him off so lightly like always and spoiling him too much,” Kai rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah cause I can and I want to.”

“If you say so then it’s not our place to say anything,” Soobin shrugged at his boyfriends. 

And yes. Boyfriends. As soon as the debut line up was decided Soobin, Yeonjun and Kai had come out clear as being bi, gay and pan respectively. 

And it wasn’t like the other two had anything against it when they themselves were gay. But they weren’t dating. No. Not back then.

But it didn’t take long for Taehyun to realise that he might like Beomgyu more than a friend. And Taehyun was never one to dwell on things for too long. As soon as he figured his feelings out and confirmed them he had gone up to the older and confessed.

Maybe it was because of Beomgyu’s friendly nature and bright personality that Taehyun started to notice more and more people trying to hit on his boyfriend. Slowly becoming possessive of Beomgyu. Because Beomgyu was his and only his.

It may sound selfish and childish but Beomgyu didn’t mind. Beomgyu knew that if he told Taehyun that he was uncomfortable the younger would instantly stop and try to improve, but beomgyu didn’t mind. In fact he found it cute of the younger.

The others had told Beomgyu that he was over spoiling Taehyun but he could care less.

“So... how’s the argument talk coming along kai?” Taehyun turned to his best friend worried once the older members all left. 

“You know... it’s working out.”

“Hueningkai. Do. Not. Lie. To. Me.”

Kai sighed. He should have known Taehyun would pick up on it quickly. After all the amount of time they spent together they could read each other like open books. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell where exactly you stand in a relationship. It’s hard with two people, let alone with three. Sometimes I feel like they don’t love me or that I don’t belong in that relationship you know what I mean?”

Taehyun leaned back against the wall, looking up at the broken practise room light. “I know what your mean. But look here, I swear to god that Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung both look at you like you hung the stars and brightened the whole universe with your smile.”

“You really think so?” Kai turned to taehyun, insecurity laced in his voice. 

“Yep, when have I ever lied to you?” Taehyun softly pat Kai’s head and smiled reassuringly. 

“Well for what it’s worth, Beomgyu hyung looks at you like you’re the only beautiful being in existence.”

Taehyun just shrugged lightly. “I don’t know Kai. I don’t know if he cares for me. Well at least not in the lovers sense... he cares for me like a brother more...”

“Yeah brothers my ass. As if he didn’t go through all that trouble at school to keep people away from you,” Kai mumbled softly. 

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it Tae! I know for a fact that he loves you like you love him!”

It was clear that Taehyun didn’t believe him but before Kai could say anything more the rest of the members and their trainer entered the room. 

——————————-

“Taehyun have you seen my jacket?” Yeonjun asked as he searched through his pile of clothes on the practise roomchair. “The leather one. You know my go to favourite one.”

“Didn’t you leave it in thstudio you shared with Taehyun? When we were working on the lyrics for Wishlist?” Kai suggested from where he was cuddling with Soobin on the couch.

“Did I?” Yeonjun pouted slightly indicating that he was trying to remember the event.

“Yep,” Taehyun confirmed, opening the door to the studio room.

“Oh! Found it!” Yeonjun exclaimed excitedly.

“Hey baby, what’s this?” Beomgyu frowned pulling out a piece of small white paper that was peeking out from under the keyboard. 

“Hmm?” Taehyun opened the small note confused. 

YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN RED, MET ME AT PRACTISE ROOM 3 AT 8 MY PRECIOUS LUNA  ☾

Taehyun tilted his head to the side cutely. “The only people who can enter are some trainees. Maybe a trainee left it here by accident?”

“Accident? Hyunnie you can’t be that dense. It’s probably an secret admirer,” Kai appeared, he had gotten curious at the commotion. 

“An admirer? Nah, it’s probably just someone who needs hel-“

“You can’t go,” Beomgyu cut him off, Taehyun looked up to see Beomgyu staring at him, eyes strangely calm, lips pressed in a thin line and voice deep and steady as he spoke. 

Taehyun was slightly taken aback at Beomgyu’s sudden change. But agreed easily. “Of course I won’t hyung. This is like plain creepy and sketchy.”

“Good,” Beomgyu sighed, tugging Taehyun into a hug. Taehyun practiclly melted into Beomgyu’s embrace, completely missing the silent exchange between Kai and Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu just lightened his hold on Taehyun’s waist, eyes darkening in silent anger. 

—————————————-

“Almost done with your practise baby?” Beomgyu asked walking into the vocal room which was filled with trainees plus Taehyun. 

“Yep, almost done, why?”

“Nothing, I just realised we haven’t gone on a proper date in a while.”

Taehyun tilted his head confused. Date? Don’t get him wrong he also wanted to go on a date but why did Beomgyu have to come in the middle of his practise and practically tell everyone in the room.

“Come on let’s go baby,” Beomgyu lightly pecked taehyun’s lips before grabbing his wrist, tugging him out. 

“H-hyun?” Taehyun stuttered, his cheeks painted a pretty pink at the kiss. “Why did you kiss me? There ere trainees there.”

“Don’t worry they won’t tell anyone, they signed a confidentiality form before joining as a trainee, so unless they want to go to jail they’ll keep quiet. Or at least quiet in front of the media or anyone outside the company.”

“But still...”

Beomgyu stopped, turning around, “Oh? Is my baby shy?” Beomgyu cooed, smiling as he watched Taehyun turn even redder. “You’re so adorable baby.”

Taehyun punched Beomgyu lightly embarrassed. The older just laughed loudly before continuing to lead taehyun outside. 

————————————

“Hyung did you order your ice cream?”

“Yep, now pick what you want baby.”

Taehyun squealed lightly at the prospect of getting ice cream and getting to spend time with is boyfriend. 

He hummed slightly as he looked through the list of ice cream on the board. 

He looked up slightly surprised as Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Taehyun protectively. 

Taehyun didn’t know if he as overthinking things or had Beomgyu been really protective and possessive lately...?

Maybe he’s just overthinking and over analysing everything...

———————————-

“Hyung. Help,” Soobin instantly sat up at the request of help from one of his members. 

“Tae? What happened? Where are you?”

“TAE?”

“KANG TAEHYUN?”

———————————

Taehyun had decided to stay back a bit longer to practise for Puma again, having slightly forgotten the moves because he hadn’t practised them in a while. 

He was to engrossed in his practise to notice a large figure stalk up behind him. 

He instantly screamed when he felt an unfamiliar pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Who the fuck is this?” He screamed, thrashing as he tried to get out of the others grip. 

“Didn’t I ask you to met me? I even sent you the letters multiple times,” The figure growled into Taehyun’s ears. 

He swore he had heard the voice somewhere before. 

“I even became a trainee just to get close to you, but that Fucking Choi Beomgyu just wouldn’t give me a chance to talk to you or get closer to you. Always glaring at me if I even tried to get closer, fucking coming in and grabbing you like a fucking protective boyfriend every fucking time.”

A trainee?

What?

“I even entered your studio room when you were there aloneor when you were walking to your dorms from the company but the guy would fucking barge in, not giving me any chance to even touch you.”

Okay now that was even creepier.

That was border line stalking. 

Wait. No. The person’s a fucking sasaeng. 

“Now that he isn’t here I can finally talk to you. Don’t worry I won’t force you to do anything. I just want to talk to you and hold you.”

Oh god. 

No. No. No. 

Someone. 

Please help me. 

Beomgyu. 

Hyung.

Please. 

“Stop. Move open more step and I’ll snap your neck.”

Taehyun unconsciously relaxed at the familiar voice. Beomgyu was there.

Beomgyu instantly walked up behind the boy and yanked hm away from Taehyun. 

Kai was next to Beomgyu, glancing at Taehyun worried. 

“Why are you here?!” The boy struggled against Beomgyu’s hold. 

“Why?” Beomgyu laughed. But it wasn’t his normal sweet laugh, it was more deep, dangerous and dripping with anger. “You tried to touch my boyfriend. As if sending him creepy notes and stalking him for the past weeks hadn’t been enough, you even had the audacity to try and touch him?” 

“You’re lucky I won’t snap your neck right here Dan.” Beomgyu growled threateningly. Both Dan and Taehyun shivered slightly at the warning. “HE IS MINE. TRY AND TOUCH HIM AND YOU’RE DEAD.”

Oh damn. 

That was a first for Taehyun. He had never seen Beomgyu so angry. He looked seconds away from smashing the guys face. 

“Leave him to me hyung, go comfort Taehyun,” Kai assured Beomgyu, taking the trainee away and out of the room. 

Beomgyu turned to Taehyun, his eyes instantly softening. 

He pulled Taehyun out, towards their dorm, his hands never leaving Taehyun’s, even as he called Soobin to assure the leader that they were all okay and safe. 

As soon as they had reached their room, beomgyu pulled Taehyun onto his lap, pushing he shirt up, showcasing the bruises forming where Dan had grabbed Taehyun. 

“I should have at the very least broken his arm for this,” Beomgyu growled lowly, nuzzling his head on Taehyun’s cheek. 

“I’m okay hyung. Nothing happened. You saved me. I love you hyung,” Taehyun smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, lightly kissing the older’s lips. 

He watched amused as the once scary and intimidating boy blushed, flustered by both the kiss and the words. 

“You know I love you too Angel. I love you so much my sweet angel,” Beomgyu whispered, pulling the boy next to him, covering the both of them with a blanket as they cuddled and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
